Crazy Past
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Ou comment Orihara Izaya en est venu à être ce qu'il est...
1. Chapter 1

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était ce qu'il se demandait depuis les huit derniers mois. Depuis qu'il regardait sa « mère » et son ventre qui enflait encore et encore. Il se demandait si elle finirait par exploser. Que ferait-il si c'était le cas ? Serait-il malheureux ? Et son « père » ? Que ferait-il, lui ? Rien, sûrement. Comme toujours. Il la regarderait se déchirer en centaine de morceaux sanguinolents puis retournerait travailler comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça, tous les deux. Et lui, leur fils, l'était-il aussi ?

Il ne le saurait pas maintenant en tout cas. Cela n'allait pas arriver, tout ce qui se passerait, c'était que cette femme donnerait naissance à d'autres enfants. Ses sœurs, lui avait-on dit. Deux pour le prix d'une ! Fallait-il être heureux ? Toujours les mêmes questions, alors qu'il voyait tous les autres gosses de son âge agir avec tellement de naturel, sans jamais réfléchir à rien. À neuf ans à peine, était-il normal qu'il ait ce genre de pensées ? Il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas une famille classique. Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire.

Jamais ses parents ne l'avaient serré contre eux, ni dit des mots gentils. Pas plus qu'ils ne l'avaient puni ou gronder. Pas comme ses camarades, qui couraient dans les jupes de leur mère, ou dans les bras de leur père, une fois la classe terminée, ou qui avaient peur de leurs réactions à un mauvais point de la maîtresse. Lui rentrait seul, et le restait, une fois dans la « maison ». Comment se comporteraient ses parents avec ses sœurs ? Serait-ce différent ? Sa vie allait-elle changer avec l'arrivée de ces nouveaux petits êtres ? Ou le rejoindraient-elles dans sa solitude ?

Et là venait la question. « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi ces parents si indifférents à son existence avait-ils fait d'autres enfants, alors qu'ils ne s'occupaient déjà pas de leur aîné ? Qu'ils agissaient comme si il n'existait pas, tout en faisant le nécessaire pour qu'il ne manque de rien ? Et le jeune garçon ne trouvait pas de réponse. Alors il continuait cette vie morne et monotone, en attendant de voir ce qui se passerait après la naissance qui arriverait bientôt.

- Orihara-kun ? Appela une voix douce.

Le gamin, sortant de ses pensées qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit depuis des semaines, tourna ses yeux rougeoyants vers la maîtresse d'école qui s'était agenouillée à côté de son bureau.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu inquiète de le voir aussi passif depuis quelques minutes.

Ah, oui, ils étaient censés faire un exercice, c'était pas le moment d'avoir la tête ailleurs, il aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir à cette question sur sa drôle de famille plus tard. À la « maison »…

- Oui. Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers son livre.

Il n'était pas particulièrement bon, mais pas mauvais non plus. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, tout simplement. Ce qui était nécessaire, ni plus, ni moins. Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça de toute façon.

Une fois que la sonnerie marquant la fin de la journée eu retentit dans les couloirs de l'école primaire du quartier de Shinjuku, les élèves filèrent tous comme des flèches à l'extérieur, pressés de retrouver parents et amis. Seul Izaya prenait tout son temps, marchant tranquillement vers le portail, son petit sac sur le dos. Il parcourut ensuite les rues, évitant les endroits où il savait que les Colors Gangs étaient généralement basés, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec eux, vu son gabarit, il aurait tôt fait d'être réduit en miette.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement quand il y entra. Sa mère aurait, au moins elle, dû y être. Elle restait clouée au lit depuis deux mois, à cause de la grossesse. Peut-être que ses sœurs avaient décidées de sortir voir le monde un peu plus tôt que prévu. Inutile de s'interroger, il en saurait plus quand ses géniteurs se décideraient à lui donner signe de vie. Encore attendre, toujours attendre.

Le soir, il réchauffa les restes du repas de la veille, placés sous plastique dans le frigo, puis alla prendre un bain. Une fois déshabillé, il s'enfonça entièrement dans l'eau chaude et fumante, y resta longtemps, la tête sous la surface, les poumons en feu. Le jeune garçon surgit finalement du liquide, inspirant bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur dans sa poitrine. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le fit relever les yeux. Quelqu'un était rentré. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas encore savoir qui et resta un peu plus dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. À ce moment seulement il se sécha, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce, allant aux nouvelles.

Son père était là, installé sur le canapé, la télévision allumée sur la chaîne des informations. Izaya s'avançât et attendit qu'il le remarque. Ça ne tarda pas.

- Tes sœurs s'appellent Kururi et Mairu. Lui dit-il, comme si il lui parlait des embouteillages sur l'autoroute.

Le fils hocha la tête, tout en comprenant que les jumelles ne seraient pas différentes de lui. Toujours ces questions. Devait-il être heureux qu'elles n'ai pas de traitement de faveur, ou malheureux du sort peu enviable qui les attendait ? Et lui, comment devait-il se comporter avec elles ? Allait-il endosser le rôle du « grand frère » ? À nouveau, il devait attendre pour le savoir.

SI

Les cris le réveillèrent tôt ce matin-là. Depuis un an maintenant, ses nuits étaient courtes. Si Kururi était toujours très calme, Mairu, elle, ne se gênait pas pour donner de la voix et faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elle était bien là. Il resta un instant sans bouger, écoutant les pas de sa mère dans le couloir, puis se leva et se prépara. Il sortir du bâtiment après un rapide petit-déjeuner et se mit à flâner dans le quartier, il était très en avance pour l'école. C'est là qu'il le vit pour la première fois.

C'était la croix retournée tatouée sur sa nuque qui avait d'abord attirée son regard. Ensuite son aura, celle qu'on les gens puissants, ceux qui ont l'étoffe des chefs, ensuite ce fût sa forte musculature, ses vêtement d'été malgré le froid ambiant de ce mois de Novembre, et enfin sa taille. Il était petit. Izaya s'en étonna et s'immobilisa sur le trottoir d'en face. Cet homme paraissait si grandiose, et pourtant il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-cinq, à tout casser. Tous les autres, qui avaient l'air de l'accompagner, faisaient au moins un tête de plus que lui, et pourtant il marchait devant eux.

Les yeux bleus glacés le transpercèrent quand l'homme se retourna. Mais contre toute attente, il eut un sourire amusé et lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre sa route et de disparaître, avec ses hommes, dans les ruelles les plus malfamées de la ville.

Une nouvelle question rejoignit celles qui tournoyaient déjà dans sa tête : « qui ? ». Le jeune garçon prit alors la décision qui fera basculer sa vie. Il les suivit. Il traversa la route en trottinant et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres où ils étaient entrés, entre deux immeubles, le regard fixé sur cette croix stylisée, comme hypnotisé, faisait fit de tout le reste, des Colors Gangs, des gens solitaires tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres qui pouvaient traîner dans ces coins là, de l'école qu'il allait manquer, de ses parents qui ne s'inquièteraient pas si il venait à disparaître.

Le groupe d'hommes et leur jeune poursuivant parcoururent ainsi la ville de Tokyo une bonne partie de la matinée, avant d'arriver dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro. Là, un grand noir qui distribuait des tracts pour le restaurant de sushis derrière lui, leur fit des signes. Lui et le chef se saluèrent comme de bons amis et il pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Izaya, lui, se posta devant l'enseigne, le nez levé pour la lire, avant de reporter son regard pourpre sur la porte du restaurant. Entrer ou non ? Si, par miracle, il n'était pas déjà repéré, ce dont il doutait, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre. Mais en même temps, il avait faim. L'homme aux tracts ressortit à ce moment et fonça sur lui.

- Hey, ça fait longtemps, viens manger des sushis. Les sushis sont bons. Il n'y a pas de sushis d'humains. Lui dit-il dans un japonais qui sonnait bizarrement.

Le jeune garçon hésita encore un peu mais finalement haussa les épaules et le suivit. Advienne que pourra, il verrait bien ce qui allait se passer une fois à l'intérieur. Ça pourrait même être intéressant.

- Encore un client, tu fais du bon travail aujourd'hui Simon ! Rigola un autre homme aux fourneaux.

Izaya enregistra l'information et se retrouva installé à une table, un plat de sushis divers et variés, qu'il n'avait pas choisit, ni même commandés, sous le nez, et surtout sans avoir vu où était les personnes qu'il suivait de puis plusieurs heures. Il tourna la tête, examinant les alentours, mais ne les vit nul part. Où étaient-ils ?

Le brunet finit par avaler sa nourriture, qui était vraiment bonne soit dit en passant, poussé par Simon, et ressortit du restaurant russe bredouille, ayant perdu la trace de l'homme au tatouage.

- Reviens manger des sushis la prochaine fois. Lui dit le géant avec un sourire aimable.

Le garçon hocha distraitement la tête et décida, malgré le début d'après-midi, de rentrer chez lui. Il dirait à l'école qu'il avait été malade, c'était plus simple d'excuser une absence d'une journée entière, plutôt que d'une matinée seule.

SI

Ce n'est que pendant les vacances de Noël qu'il pu enfin revoir cet homme. Même après toutes ses tentatives d'approche, ses recherches, ses soirée passées à arpenter les quartiers de Shinjuku et d'Ikebukuro, ainsi que celles dans le restaurant de sushis où on commençait à le connaître, le tatoué n'avait pas refait surface. C'est pour ça qu'Izaya fût surpris de le voir, seul, ne portant pas plus qu'un pull léger, un pantalon en toile et des baskets alors que la neige recouvrait toute la ville, tranquillement installé sur un banc dans un parc.

- Yo ! Lançât-il en levant une main vers lui, ses yeux bleus si clairs regardant droit dans les siens.

Le jeune garçon vint s'assoir à l'autre extrémité du banc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si obnubilé par ce type, peut-être son aura si forte, son aspect de meneur, ou tout simplement le hasard qui avait fait que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre, mais le fait était là, il voulait savoir qui était cet homme.

- T'en veux ? Demanda justement celui-ci.

Son accent russe était terrible, mais on arrivait quand même à le comprendre. Le brun regarda un instant le paquet de pocky goût fraise, déjà à moitié fini, que lui tendait l'autre. Il en prit un et croqua un bout. C'était sucré.

- Tu me cherches partout. Continua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Ses paroles étaient assurées. Izaya haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas. Répondit le garçon.

L'homme le regarda, surprit, puis éclata de rire.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Izaya secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui, l'air intéressé. L'autre passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts puis se frotta la nuque.

- Nikolaï Boscovitch Gorchkov, ça te parle ?

- Non.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! T'as des tripes pour courir comme ça après quelqu'un que tu connais même pas, sans raison. Il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles si t'en fait une habitude !

Puis il repartit d'un grand rire avant de grignoter un pocky tout rose, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. L'écolier se dit qu'il devait être plutôt connu, et très respecté, pour ainsi annoncer son nom. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? D'où venait-il ? Peut-être qu'il faisait parti d'un des Colors Gangs, où avait-il son propre groupe ? Sûrement…

- Alors, tes parents s'inquiètent pas que tu passes tes journées dehors ?

- Non.

Il n'y eu un instant plus que le bruit des pockys et de la neige qui craquait sous les pas de passants plus loin pour briser le silence entre eux. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, Nikolaï soupira.

- T'es pas du genre bavard en tout cas ! Faut changer ça, la discussion c'est l'information, et l'information c'est la garantie que tu seras en vie demain, tu piges ? Alors retiens bien ça, et arrête de poursuivre les gens sans les connaître. Aller, _do svidaniya _mon gars, en espérant, pour toi, qu'on ne se revoit pas de si tôt ! Conclut-il en se levant et en partant sans se retourner.

Izaya se promit alors de chercher, et de découvrir, qui était vraiment ce Gorchkov, et de revenir le voir quand il saurait, peu importe ce qu'il allait apprendre de cet homme si bizarre qui mangeait des pocky fraises tout en étant probablement membre d'une organisation dangereuse, au vu des menaces à peine sous-entendues qui suintaient dans ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Do svidaniya : au revoir en russe.<p>

Et voilà ! Ma première fic sur Durarara ! Je tiens en premier lieu a signaler que je n'ai pas lu les romans, je me base seulement sur l'anime ! Ensuite, Izaya va sûrement paraître OOC au début, c'est normal ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! ^-^

Un énorme merci à **Kafka Tamura**, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai découvert l'univers merveilleux de Durarara ! Et merci aussi à **Taisuki Tsuzaki** pour toujours me supporter ! Et merci à vous qui avez lu, si vous voulez une suite, je suis en train de l'écrire, donc je posterais si il y a des demandes ! ^w^

Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

- Pourquoi tu veux des infos sur Nikolaï Boscovitch tout d'un coup ? Demanda le patron du restaurant de sushis russe, tout en découpant un poisson que son interlocuteur ne connaissait pas.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas poursuivre les gens sans les connaître. Répondit simplement Izaya, sur la pointe des pieds pour voir derrière le comptoir.

- Alors tu cherches à le connaître pour pouvoir le poursuivre ? Tu sais que t'es pas banal comme gosse ? Une vraie graine de stalkeur. Rigola l'homme en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon propre en lui faisant signe d'aller vers une des petites pièces prévues pour les clients.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il demandait des renseignements sur le tatoué à Simon et son boss, et qu'il en profitait pour se faire offrir des sushis aussi. Le vieil homme semblait enfin vouloir répondre à ses questions, malgré la réticence dont il avait fait preuve jusque là. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car les vacances touchaient à leurs fin, et le garçon aurait eu beaucoup moins de temps pour ses recherches.

- Ok petit, écoute bien, ce mec, là, il est dangereux, tu devrait pas t'approcher de se genre de type, encore moins à ton âge. J'ai pas le droit de te dire ce qu'il fait exactement, mais c'est pas joli-joli, alors laisse tomber sur ce coup.

Le brunet fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait, sachant bien qu'il ne reverrait plus l'autre russe tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Le cuistot sourit en voyant sa grimace.

- Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde si tu te mêle pas des affaires de cet homme, et de ceux avec qui il bosse.

Sur ces mots, le patron se releva et repartit en cuisine, laissant Izaya à ses réflexions. Si lui ne voulait rien lui dire, il allait devoir trouver des informations ailleurs. Nikolaï trempait apparemment dans des combines pas très nettes, alors le mieux pour l'instant ce serait de vérifier ses soupçons sur l'hypothèse qu'il fasse parti d'un des Colors Gangs. Et le jeune garçon savait exactement où aller pour ça, le seul problème étant d'en ressortir en un seul morceau.

SI

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Ses poumons menaçaient d'ailleurs de l'abandonner lâchement. Ils lui brûlaient. Ses jambes flageolaient, mais il continuaient de forcer. Peut importe tout ça, il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Pas avec ces types qui étaient après lui depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà.

Après les vacances, il avait fallut au jeune garçon quelques jours pour entrer en contacte avec l'un des Colors Gangs : le Red Circle. Il avait alors questionné leurs membres, mais ceux-ci ne semblait pas connaître de Gorchkov. Mais, de toute évidence, ses recherches n'étaient pas passées inaperçues des plus hauts gradés, qui, eux, connaissaient le russe. Ils poursuivaient donc Izaya depuis des jours, pensant à tord qu'il pourrait les mener au tatoué, puisque lui-même ne savait que son nom.

Soudain, le brunet sentit un corps lourd lui tomber brutalement dessus et il se retrouva plaqué au sol, le souffle coupé, la vue brouillée, les oreilles sifflantes, les membres du Red Circle l'entourant dans une rue du centre d'Ikebukuro, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il y eu un instant de flottement où tout le monde prit connaissance de la situation, en plus de retrouver leur respiration. Le garçon commença alors à se débattre, il sentait bien que cette histoire allait mal finir pour lui.

- Olà, on se calme moustique ! Grogna celui qui le tenait toujours en renforçant sa prise sur ses petits bras.

Izaya sentit sa joue gauche racler contre les gravillons sur le trottoir et sa circulation sanguine s'arrêter presque là où les mains de gorille de l'homme le tenaient. Il aurait des bleus, c'était sûr. D'un coup il se retrouva soulevé et remit debout avec brusquerie. Les hommes en rouge l'entouraient, ne lui laissait aucune chance de fuir. Il allait devoir se débrouiller pour percer leurs rangs.

- Alors comme ça, un gamin comme toi est pote avec Gorchkov ? Je le crois pas !

Des rires. Le garçon les regarda tour à tour, cherchant une faille sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Ce qui eu malheureusement le don de les énerver. Le poing qui s'écrasa sur sa tempe le renvoya au sol. Le colosse l'attrapa ensuite par le col et le souleva à bout de bras.

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur le russe, sinon, gosse ou pas, je vais te cogner jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau !

- Je sais rien… articula difficilement le brunet, la trachée compressée par le dos des doigts de l'homme.

- Ouais, à d'autres !

Il le lâcha et Izaya sentit sa cheville droite craquer en touchant le sol. Il ne montra rien de sa douleur et ne se releva pas. Peut-être qu'en restant inerte ils se lasseraient et partiraient. Du toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre eux, il en était bien conscient. Mais le Red Circle devait avoir une tout autre façon de penser.

- Parle bordel ! Cria un des types et écrasant sa botte sur le sternum du petit.

Sa respiration se coupa une nouvelle fois. Il allait finir par être un as de l'apnée si ça continuait.

- Je sais… rien…

Il ne pu ajouter quoi que ce soit avant qu'un autre coup ne l'atteigne à l'estomac, lui faisant cracher de la bile visqueuse et brûlante.

- Dans ce cas-tu vas morfler pour nous avoir fait perdre notre temps, gamin !

SI

Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son visage, venant d'une plaie ouverte dissimulée par ses cheveux en désordres. Il voyait flou, alors que son sang rougissait le bitume. C'est types ne l'avaient pas loupé, mais il était bizarrement indifférent à tout ça. La seule chose qui le dérangeait à l'instant, c'est qu'il ne savait toujours rien de plus sur le russe au tatouage. Il soupira et grimaça un peu sous la douleur dans ses côtes.

Des pas tranquilles se firent entendre dans le rue, silencieuse depuis le départ des membres du Red Circle. Quelqu'un venait vers lui. Le bruit des baskets sur le sol lançaient des petites vibrations qui remontaient dans les oreilles du garçon toujours allongé par terre. C'était désagréable. Qui pouvait bien se promener dehors à une heure pareille, en plein quartier appartenant aux Colors Gangs ? Il avait déjà donné, il espérait ne pas subir de nouvelles blessures, si possible.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, non ?

Izaya reconnu immédiatement cet accent russe à couper au couteau et fit de son mieux pour se retourner sur le dos, croisant ainsi les yeux bleu glace de Nikolaï, un pocky rose dans le bec. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis l'homme soupira en s'avançant, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Je vais pas te laisser là.

Le brunet n'était pas inquiet. Cet homme était dangereux, il l'emmenait quelque part, il ne savait pas où, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'avait retrouvé, et c'était presque suffisant pour lui faire oublier ce par quoi il venait de passer pour enfin réussir à le voir. Maintenant il voulait des réponses, il voulait savoir d'où venait cette force, cette vie qui coulait du russe. Cette aura qui l'attirait comme un aimant, mais dont lui-même était dépourvu. En fait, il enviait Nikolaï. Cette constatation lui vint naturellement. Il enviait ces être humains qui sortaient du lot, ceux si spéciaux que même les pires crétins reconnaissaient leur existence comme un espèce de petit miracle.

Le jeune y pensait encore quand ils entrèrent dans un immeuble d'apparence totalement banale. Ils montèrent au septième étage et entrèrent le deuxième appartement sur la gauche du couloir après avoir toqué trois coups secs et brefs. Un homme apparut, portant une blouse blanche, et conversa un instant en russe avec le tatoué, sous le regard intrigué, mais absolument pas apeuré, d'Izaya.

- Il va te remettre à neuf. Lui expliqua Nikolaï en l'emmenant vers une pièce qui avait tout de la salle d'opération d'un hôpital, avec sa table d'opération et ses outils en tout genre éparpillés partout.

Le garçon se retrouva allongé à nouveau, puis le médecin, enfin, il supposait que cet homme devait l'être, s'approcha et lui mit un masque sur le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

SI

Quand il rouvrit enfin ses yeux carmins, la première chose qu'il vit fût un plafond blanc. Il y avait des tâches d'humidité dans un des coins qui jaunissaient la peinture blanche en-dessous. Avait-il changé d'endroit ou était-il toujours chez ce docteur ? Il remarqua ensuite que ses blessures avaient été traitées. Normal, ils étaient venus pour ça, pas vrai ? L'image de ses parents lui vint un instant en tête. Avaient-ils remarqués que leur fils ne rentrait pas à la maison ? Izaya en doutait. Mais peut importe.

Une porte qui claque le sortit de ses pensées et Nikolaï, toujours habillé aussi légèrement, comme insensible au froid, entra dans son champ de vision. Il s'assit sur une chaise en bois près de son lit et fixa son regard limpide dans le sien.

- On dirait que je vais devoir t'expliquer certaines choses si je veux pas que tu ais d'autres ennuis. Ça me ferait chier qu'un gosse meurt à cause de moi, donc je vais te dire ce que tout le monde sait ici, dans le milieu. Mais rien de plus.

Le brunet se redressa, soudainement intéressé, les yeux illuminés d'une lueur qui ne s'y trouvait pas habituellement. Il allait enfin savoir, il allait pouvoir se rapprocher de cet homme si spécial ! Il en aurait trépigné d'impatience si son plâtre à la jambe ne l'avait pas empêché de se lever. L'autre le vit et eu un sourire en coin en prenant un autre pocky.

- Enfin une expression sur ton visage ! Bon, tu es prêt ? Ouvre grand tes oreilles…

SI

Izaya avait un immense sourire sur le visage, les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées à en faire devenir ses yeux noirs. Plutôt effrayant d'ailleurs, mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Il le savait, il le savait ! Il avait raison !

Le grand chef de la mafia russe avait envoyé son second au Japon pour une affaire qui devait rester secrète. Et Nikolaï Boscovitch Gorchkov était lui-même le bras droit de cette homme ! Autant dire, la crème de la crème, un diamant brute dans le roc ! Le mâle alpha de la meute ! Il devait avoir un pouvoir incroyable sur les autres hommes, il pouvait les commander, leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Et le garçon l'enviait. Il pouvait jouer avec eux comme bon lui semblait, personne ne l'ignorait, tout le monde le voyait, tout le monde l'adulait !

Seul dans sa chambre, chez lui, ses parents qui ne l'avaient même pas vu rentrer après près de trois jours d'absence, ni même remarqué ses blessures, au bout du couloir, il éclata d'un rire dément à faire frémir un mort. Si il pouvait trouver le moyen d'avoir cette aura lui aussi, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin trouver sa place.

Ce n'était à ce moment qu'une plainte d'un enfant ignoré depuis toujours et qui voulait qu'on le remarque. Ce n'était pas tant l'envie de contrôler ou de manipuler des gens, ni même de les voir. Non, à ce moment, Orihara Izaya voulait simplement que les autres le voient, lui, il voulait juste prouver son existence à ce monde qui s'échinait à le renier...

Il se calma néanmoins, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et légèrement humide de sueur. Nikolaï lui avait bien dit qu'il devrait garder tout ce qu'il avait apprit pour lui, au risque d'à nouveau se retrouver dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Mais cela ne l'empêcherais pas de recommencer à le chercher, plus que jamais il voulait connaître le secret de la vie de cette homme.

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Il m'aura donné beaucoup de soucis, j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite et de ne pas avancer en même temps... ^^' J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ! J'essayerais de faire en sorte que le prochain soit meilleur !<p>

Un énorme merci à **Michiyo** (ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !), **la perle sauvage** (j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes),** Taisuki** (qui a dû me supporter tout le long de l'écriture, comme toujours, le pauvre...) et** Kafka Tamur****a** (ce chapitre est moins bon que le précédent de mon avis, j'en suis désolée T-T je vais me rattraper !)

Voilà, donc à la prochaine pour le suivant, j'espère que vous serez toujours là ! :3


End file.
